Border Watch
History The Commonwealth Border Watch was formed in the early 1600s DE as an elite, constantly-moving division of the Commonwealth Defence Force. Considered to be a supreme fighting force within the Rifles battalions, the Border Watch are assigned to areas under heavy incursion from the undead and other forces of The Winter Kingdom. Typically moving in groups of five to ten close knit Riflemen per captain, the Border Watch are trained in various weapons, and have at least a functional knowledge of the arcane and magic. It's a risky job, and includes missions beyond the borders to recover important artifacts and kidnapped personnel from lands that have fallen to The Winter Kingdom, or long-term missions behind those lines to disrupt enemy functions and operations and halt the advancing hordes before they make it to the border outposts, as well as assignments to different border outposts to reinforce units that are undermanned or under heavy siege. The lowest rank the Border Watch will accept is Chosen Man, and for the Border Watch, being ready to move at a moment's notice is paramount to their functioning. Uniform The Border Watch equipment is hard-wearing. Light-weight cloth with heavier padding allows for quick movement and easy loading and firing of weaponry than steel or heavier materials. The packs contain rations for five days, gunpowder, ammo, and a waterskin. A black cape of waxed cotton is provided for exterior hard-wearing and for extra warmth. It can be used to create makeshift tents or as an additional layer of protection for survival situations. Most members of the Border Watch further augment the uniform- adding armor plating, additional packs or other things they find useful in the moment. The relaxed uniform policies held on this rapid-dispatch unit allow for many modifications to be made- as long as they maintain a "Dress Uniform" variant for formal parades and other such settings. Although there is a Dress Uniform for the Border Watch Officer that matches with the officers of other divisions of the CDF, most officers choose to wear the tough and utilitarian uniform of the common soldiers when on mission. Equipment Weaponry The Border Watch are armed with a top-of-the-line mass production Blackwell rifle and either a shortsword or longsword silvered and enchanted for slaying undead and ghosts. The rifle is a one-shot ramrod reload, and is kept in the best working condition possible. A rifleman in the Border Watch can only be measured by how well they keep their weapons. For this reason, members of the Border Watch will often take incredibly dangerous or risky steps in combat to kill a foe that has acquired a rifle from the fallen. Having to abandon a rifle is seen as a point of ridicule among the Border Watch, and they will often carry it with them wherever they go, ready to enter combat or flee a compromised shelter at a moment's notice. Gear Members of the Border Watch travel light. Their equipment is only the essentials that can be kept in pouches and small pockets. Notably, unlike other units Border Watch are not known to carry rations- typically living off the land in areas they are assigned to. * One (1) Tinderbox * One (1) Vial, Holy Water * One (1) Mess tin, metal * One (1) Knife, Survival Issue * 50 (Fifty) foot Silk Rope Vehicles The Border Watch like to move fast, so they will often have motorized transportation in the forms of Trucks, Cars and Motorbikes, all in Border Watch blacks and greys. They may also comandeer vehicles owned by the standard Ground Forces for their own usage, on the orders of an officer of the Border Watch, should they not have access to official Border Watch technology. Should a vehicle be at risk of falling into the hands of an Orcguard force, the Watch are ordered to destroy the vehicle.